


Don't You Have Something Unholy to Do?

by enviouspride



Series: Virion Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviouspride/pseuds/enviouspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan definitely drives a hard bargain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Have Something Unholy to Do?

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a prompt on dragon_age@LJ.  
> All Tevene/Elven speech and corresponding translations can be found at the Dragon Age wikia.

"Don't you have something important to do?  Some documents to sign... a council meeting to attend, oh Herald of Andraste?  Some holy calling to get to...?"  Dorian pulled his lip between his teeth, fasta vass was this man infuriating.  And far too attractive.

"Not for the next two hours.  Besides, everyone is at breakfast right now, no one to bother us,"  Virion mumbled, lips ghosting against Dorian's neck.  He nipped with his teeth and sucked, the Tevinter's breath hitched and his hands twisted into thick, ginger hair.  The damn elf was sat on his lap, knees holding his lover's hips tightly in place.

Dorian pulled on his lover's hair and when his head rose, with it came a very proud smirk and brilliantly flushed red cheeks;  the sight made Dorian smile despite himself and his current predicament, damn if this man didn't know how to drive him crazy.

"Festis bei umo canavarum," he muttered, trying his very hardest to glare at the man.

"Well if I'm going to be the death of you wouldn't you prefer to be doing something more fun?  You can be the magister and I'll be your elven slave if you just ask, Lethallin."

"Andraste's tits, Amatus!  You do drive a hard bargain," tucking a hand under the man's chin, Dorian rubbed a thumb over his tapered jaw, he lifted his head to press his lips to Lavellan's own.  Virion was not letting up, if anything his knees tightened and Dorian nearly came undone when his lover grinded on top of him.

"Well," the Tevinter began between small gasps of breath, "perhaps the Inquisitor needs to engage in the _unholy_ sometimes too."


End file.
